Miyako Aikawa
Miyako Aikawa is for Crazy Anime girl I hope crazy anime girl and you guys enjoy this and the series Fairy Pretty Cure! so Enjoy :) I will add Miyako too the Fan Siris Here is a preview picture of Miyako's Hopeful Mode Supreme transformation: Personal information * 'Name: '''Miyako Aikawa * '''Age: '''13 * '''Height: '''163cm * '''Weight: '''45.1 kg * '''Birthday: '''June 15th * '''Zodiac: '''Gemini * '''Favourite food: '''Strawberries, chocolate * '''Disliked food: '''Garlic * '''Hobbies: '''Reading romance manga, watching anime, making fanfiction about anime ships * '''Favourite colours: '''Hot pink, crimson, pastel magenta * '''Blood type: '''A * '''Talents: '''Understanding other people, making good fanfiction * '''Weaknesses: '''Her ditziness Appearance Miyako has short-medium length dark pink hair in a bob with hot pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of (to be added) Her summer outfit consists of (to be added) Her winter outfit consists of (to be added) As Cure Kiss her hair grow longer to waist length, turns hot pink and there is only a tip at the front that remains her original hair colour. The back becomes wavy. She gets a pale pink heart hairpin and almost transparent light pink fairy wings. (To be added) Personality Miyako is a second year middle school student at Private Hane School who is kind and friendly. She is interested in romance and loves reading romance manga, and has a crush on a boy in her class which also happens to be a friend. Her most noticeable flaw would be her ditziness, but she is also surprisingly good at understanding the thoughts and feelings of other people. Miyako is also friends with other people in her class like Shinobu Nozuki (also her crush) and Khloe Background She lives in a big house with three stories and lives with her grandparents who bought the house when they were younger and were quite wealthy and mother who works for most of the day and usually comes back exhausted as a result while her father works abroad. The family dog, Furry, is also a guard dog, despite eventually warming up to people he still barks when he senses people nearby the house. Miyako met Masumi Homura in elementary school. Despite Miyako being closer to the girly side and Masumi being a tomboy side, they still managed to become good friends. This happened when during recess Masumi went down the slide and Miyako accidentally tripped over. When Miyako was having a plaster put on her knee by the teacher, Masumi apologised to Miyako for the incident and Miyako forgave her. Then after a bit more talking, their friendship started and soon day after day they played together and soon as they got slightly older, had a stronger bond. History Becoming Cure Kiss Miyako had exited the train station after a long day of school, she was looking forward to making Mayumi x Rie (characters from ''Cool Weapons! Pretty Cure) fanfiction, but remembered unfortunately she has to study for the upcoming math test and english test. She didn't really mind about the english test but groaned about the math test. While thinking about that, a golden portal opened up a few steps in front of her and a dog's face went smack dab into hers, and it only made Miyako fall over when a cat also joined the collision. Miyako looked at the two animals as they got off her face and noticed they had wings. As the dog introduced himself as Flutter and the cat as Flitter, this only shocked the girl even more that they could talk. They tell her about where they come from and how the Despair Shadows are trying to turn the world into a place of despair. Ombré appears from behind them and notices the two fairy animals. Knowing they are in the enemy affiliation and not wanting any Pretty Cures to be recruited, she decides to get rid of them by summoning a Shadow Fairy and enlarging it. Miyako watches in horror as Flutter and Flitter attempt to fly away but the large Shadow Fairy grabs them by its fingers, as Ombré talks about her intention. Miyako thinks she's had enough of this when Flutter and Flitter are grabbed, and tells Ombré she will take the duty of keeping Flutter and Flitter from danger as well as save the world from despair. Flutter and Flitter then tell Miyako she should become a cure and then the fairy dog and cat bump heads to create a heart that charges and flies at Miyako. The heart passes through, and Miyako notices it has left her a bracelet on one of her wrists and compact in one of her hands. As she looks at them, she realises magically there is a charm inside the capsule there is a charm and also magically realises what she has to do to transform. So she raises her arm with the bracelet and as the capsule opens, she starts to slowly become Cure Kiss via transformation sequence. Cure Kiss "The sweet giving of a sign of love! It's called a kiss, and that's my name! Cure Kiss!" 愛のしるしの甘いプレゼント！それはキスと呼ばれ、それが私の名前です！キュアキス！」 `Ainoshirushi no amai purezento! Sore wa kisu to yoba re, sore ga watashi no namaedesu! Kyuakisu!' In order for Miyako to become Cure Kiss, she needs the Fairy Pact, and bracelet with the Fairy Charm contained in it. Relationships * Masumi Homura Her best friend since childhood. Both are cures. * All the other cures They are good friends despite differences in each other's personality and/or interests. * Kasumi Aikawa Her grandmother. They share a loving bond. * Kouji Aikawa Her grandfather. They share a loving bond. * Azusa Aikawa Her mother. Before going to bed she always goes downstairs to greet her tired mother from work and make a cup of tea for her. They share a loving bond. * Takahiro Aikawa Her father. She only sees him 3-4 times a year. Despite not frequently seeing each other they still love each other. Miyako is very happy when he comes home for the holidays, though he usually only stays for 3-5 days. * Shinobu Nozuki Miyako’s friend and crush. They met when Shinobu dropped his pencil and didn’t notice. Miyako thought he was cute and noticed he was nice to others so she had a slight crush on him, and because of that she eagerly picked the pencil up and gave it to him. During that time the teacher left for an unknown reason, so Miyako took this chance to talk to Shinobu. It turns out one of the anime Miyako watched was also something Shinobu watches too. So through a dropped pencil and talk about anime they became friend. As a result, Miyako’s crush on Shinobu got bigger. They do start dating in Episode 40. * Khloe Kaname and Rinka Yamaguchi Miyako's friends. They have a good relationship but Miyako will always choose Masumi over them though she is also considerate of them. Trivia * She likes anime, her favourite genre is romance. She also likes magical girl anime and has also watched some shounen before. Gallery Category:Pink Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Flying cures Category:Fairy Pretty Cure!